Starting Out
by Thebluerooster
Summary: "Today was the day! She could feel how the air around her vibrated with excitement, It was July the 8. It was Kassie's 14 year old birthday; she knew that her parents had something planed for her as soon as she got home." Are you ready for an adventure that will blow you away! Well you better be! Follow Kassie on her adventure! Rated M for violence and a sexually theme, POKEPHILIA!


Starting Out

Michelle Jensen

9 year old Kassie ran as fast as she could. Over the green lane and skipped over the little creek. A flock of Ponytas and Rapidashs lifted their heads to see what was disturbing their meal. Tears were flowing down the little girl's cheeks. She had run all the way from the school in the center of the village and out here to the outskirt of town. She sobbed silently while running, not stopping to look back. Her chest heaved up and down in the same tempo as she was running in.  
She finally saw her house. It was a rather large, two stories building. Her father was a merchant and traded pokeballs and potions and stuff like that. Their house lay a little out of the town, close to the road. It was very smart to build it there, it made the traveling trainers stop by more often, keeping the business going.  
Kassie had seen people come in and out of those doors on a daily basis. It was mostly trainers, but people without a Pokémon came in sometimes too.  
She jumped over the little wooden fence and ran in by the backdoor. The shop was out front so she was sure the customers wouldn't see her cry. She stopped as soon as she entered the kitchen. The little girl let the door be open, just a little; it would make too much noise to close it. She was home earlier than she should be. She glanced up at the clock; her mother had just left to go pick her up. It would be a twenty minutes' walk to the town and back. She still stood still trying to catch her breath and calm herself. She knew that if she took one more step while her heart was beating this fast, then the family's Gardevoir would sense it and come rushing out to her, being all clinging and annoying.  
When she thought she was ready, she sneaked through the kitchen and up by the stairway. Silently the blond girl crept up at the stairs and saw her door wide open, just as she had left it. Kassie looked to her left, nobody was there. She looked to her right, nobody was there either. The coast was clear! There was around ten feet to her door. If she sprinted she might be able to make it. Being home earlier also gave her an advantage, on maybe 10 seconds. It might not be much but those ten seconds would mean anything. If she hesitated she would get caught, that much she was sure of.  
Kassie counted to five in her head, as she hit five she jumped up, accidently tripping over the last step.

– Yeah, There went her ten seconds advantage, right out of the window-

She landed face first down in the wooden planks; she picked herself up, deciding to cry over it later. She spurted for the room, knowing that she had alerted her guardian. In the nib of time she ran inside, just as she felt the fingertips of a hand stroke the back of her neck. She slammed the door shut, hearing a loud bang as her guardian made direct contact with the solid oak tree, which the door was made of. He was swearing and cursing, but had gotten the hint to leave her alone. It was always the same when she came home crying. Either she would make it to her room and he would leave her alone, or he would catch her forcing her to tell him what had happened. "Stupid Blaziken" she said sitting down against the door, allowing her tears to stream. The Blaziken's name was Ronal, he was original her daddy's Pokémon but when he married her mother, they shared their Pokémons with each other. Ronal was the one who was closest to Kassie and therefor he was her guardian.  
She shakingly stood up and threw herself onto the bed. Considering the house's size, her room was rather small. But she didn't mind actually she referred small rooms. She lived with her mom and dad and a total number of 6 Pokémon. She had lived beside these Pokémon all of her life, and slowly she had learnt to understand them. It was like learning a language that she couldn't speak. At first it was really hard, but when she started getting the hang of it, everything became so much easier. She understood Ronal the best; mostly he didn't even have to speak. She could see it through his body-language.  
Kassie didn't know for how long she had laid there, crying into her pillow. But far too soon, she heard a gentle knocking at her door. "Kassie?" A cracking voice spoke; it was Ronal, probably checking up on her. "Can I come in?" Kassie knew from experience that others didn't know what they were saying, on more than one occasion have she received odd looks from others. And all she was doing was just talking to the Pokémons. "Go away!" she shouted frustrated. Ronal sighed on the other side and opened the door. His presence was strong as he stepped in; Kassie hid herself further in the pillow, hoping for it open up and swallow her whole. She didn't like that he saw her like this, but what was she to do? "Your mother is home" he stated looking straight at her. She could feel his eyes burning holes into her back. The bed shifted as he sat down on the edge. And then it began the torture. He was silent. Not saying a word, simply looking at her. She respected Ronal more than anyone, even though he was a Blaziken, he was her idol.  
At last she couldn't take it anymore and jumped at him, hugging him tightly as she cried into him. He lifted his torturous gaze from her and held her. "What happened today Kassie" he asked in a gentle voice giving her the time she needed. Kassie swallowed hard and said in a shaking voice "I-it was Duncan, h-he did it again..." she cried, Ronal placed her in his lap and searched her arms. Both of her arms were covered in blue marks. "I swear next time I see that Duncan kid, I will make him wish that he never was born" Ronal growled but breathed in. Ever since starting in kindergarten Duncan had been at her, picking on her whenever he got the chance. Ronal had only been able to get his hands on the kid once, and that had not been pretty. The boy's parents had nearly turned to the police, if it hadn't been for Darren and Jane Dashwood, Kassie's parents. "What happened then?" He tried to calm down, but Kassie could feel how his hands started to heat up.  
Friend had never been an easy thing for the little human, for some reason her classmates simply didn't like her. Of course Ronal knew that they were just ridicules. Kassie had many talents, but she was just a little cold to strangers. Because of this she had no friends, and was therefore the kid who was most picked on in the entire class. Mostly she managed to stay calm and collected, but when they were really bad, she would be sent crying. But then again, saying she didn't have any friends would be a lie. She did have Elanor. Elanor was a young girl, two grades below Kassie. She was sweet, but truly no more than… sweet.  
Kassie dried some of her tears away; she could feel a headache coming on.  
"He hit me and …" she didn't want to continue, "and?..." Ronal pushed her gently. She cried harder, her body didn't allow her to speak. The blaiziken looked up at the ceiling "you need to learn to hit back Goldilocks" he said sternly. Kassie was blond; actually her hair looked like gold in the late evening sun. Her mother used to read all sorts of fairytales to her. She didn't like most of them and exactly not the story of "Goldilocks and the three Ursarings". Kassie hated that story with a passion, it wasn't the Ursarings fault, they weren't evil, it was Goldilocks! Unfortunary Ronal knew this and every time he thought that she could do better, he would start calling her Goldilock. He sighed heavily, releasing himself from her embrace.  
Ronal stood up, stopping by the window. Kassie followed him with her eyes. The silences hang over them as she waited for him to speak. "You know, Jace and Theodor are outside playing, why don't you go join them?" He asked with a smirk, Kassie looked at him, trying to figure him out. She suddenly smiled widely and ran out of the door.

10 year old Kassie hit the brick wall hard. The bruises around her eye were already starting to take from. She could already tell that she would be having a black eye later. Her arms and legs were aching but she refused to cry. "Don't be a baby, hit back!" She kept telling herself. Duncan's fist collided with her cheek and she tried to grab his wrist. That earned her a slap across the face. She fell, her legs giving in underneath her. She closed her eyes preparing for the impact. But just before she hit the ground, just as her brain started to inflict false pain, two hands grabbed the collar of her shirt. It was Duncan, he had grabbed her and was now spinning both of them around, so he could hurl her right into the brick wall. Again and again and again, until she fell to her knees. Duncan stepped back, looking down at the whimpering girl. Her head was spinning and aching. Actually, her whole body was aching. Her tormentor, the very boy who had bullied her for years. He stood right there above her, leaning in over her, mocking her with his grin. She wanted to hit him; she wanted to really hurt him. But her body wouldn't obey her. "It's over Kassie, I don't have the time for people like you anymore" he said as he turned around to walk away. She watched as Elanor ran to his side, following him to the docks where they would start out on their journey. In a month time over half of her class would be gone, following these two, staring out on their own adventure. She could feel a tingling sensation in her stomach; it drowned all the pain away making her feel numb. She was nervous; she was worried, hoping with her whole heart that she could stay. Unlike many others Kassie didn't want to leave, she didn't feel ready to start out on her own. She had yet to tell her parents, who were preparing her to leave. She had yet to tell them that she was scared.  
She reached for her phone, trembling she dialed her house number. She curled up in pain as she waited for someone to answer. "The Dashwood household, Lucianna talking" a soft and gentle voice replied. "Great mom is letting the gardevoir answer again" Kassie thought "other people won't be able to understand her…" Kassie sighed deeply. "Hey Luci… can you send Ronal down here?" she asked trying to sounds as normal as ever. Of course the psychic saw right through it "You have been beaten up again, haven't you". "Don't make it sound like it's an everyday thing" Kassie hissed. "Can you or can you not send Ronal?" She didn't try to hide the pain in her voice anymore, it's wouldn't make any sense. Lucianna sighed and Kassie could only slightly hear someone in the background "How does she keep on getting into those fights?" "I heard that!" she shouted into the phone. Seconds later she heard someone burst into laughter shouting "your dead meat, when she gets home!" Lucianna was swearing and replied in an angry tone. "No Ronal is out, and have you never learned not to shout when you're on the phone!" Kassie groined, this day was just getting worse by the second.

11 year old Kassie looked around the almost empty classroom; there were 5 students in here. Herself included. Original there were two classes an A and B class. Both classes had been merged together. It has been a year since everybody left. The teacher had thrown out all schedules for the years and though they were only in 5 grade they could as well have been in 7. They had already learned everything that they should this year, and next year. Being this few in class, also meant that the help was greater.  
She looked up from her sketchbook. Lugia the guardian of the seas. A large picture of the legendary Pokemon was shown on the board. It was Pokemon knowledge class the teacher had set on telling them about all the legendary Pokemon sending them the memo later. "Lugia is the leader of the legendary birds: Articuno the ice bird, Zapdos the lightning bird, and Moltres the fire bird. They are also known as the winged mirages" the rest of the words faded away, she could always read the memo later.

12 year old Kassie looked up at the starry night sky through her window. Her whole room was clenched in darkness. She had been sent to bed an hour ago, but she just couldn't sleep. She could hear her parents in the other room. They were talking about her. She could hear the words but they tone revealed that it was about her. Jace, the 195.8 pounds Feraligator, had decided to join her and was now snoring loudly on top of her legs. She silently wrinkled her legs out from under the large Pokemon and sat up. Jace could scare even the biggest and baddest of Pokemons off, but he was just one big sweetheart. All of the Pokemons who lived in the house loved to snuggle into someone's bed and overtake it, and Kassie had to admit, that you had to have a heart of steel for not thinking it adorable. Her eyes traveled to the window, and swiftly she jumped out of bed and opened it up, hoping onto the frame. She let her right leg dangle out and looked up at the sky. How beautiful the night was, so quiet and mysterious. Overwhelming whomever chose to steal another glance with its beauty.  
She nearly fell out of the window as her eyes widened, right there in the sky, a green scaled Creature was flying. It had a snake like body, with only two arms. It was a rare sight, Kassie knew that from just looking. It was breathtaking; she could hear the thunder that the Pokemon was bringing with it. "Ray-quaza…" she breathed out in a voice only above a whisper. And then, just as quick as it had appeared, it disappeared into the dark skies. The thunder was still roaring far away, but the legendary Pokemon was gone.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO!" 13 old Kassie shouted at her mother, fueling her anger even more. The fight had been going for half an hour now, only getting worse by the minute. All of the smart Pokemons had sought refugee on the top floor not wanting to get involved, all of them and the father. "What do you when want to do! Rotten up here!?" her mother shouted "You have already pushed it three years Kassie! 3 YEARS! You should be out on an adventure by now! Making friends having fun! But NOOO" she said dramatically. Tears were prickling in Kassie's eyes, her mother's word had stung. "I'm telling you, I'm not ready!" she knocked over a chair. They stared angrily at each other, neither of them willing to back down. The minutes passed as the fight finally died down, Kassie was the first to falter. She started shaking, trying to surpass the tears, failing miserable. "Momma..I don't want to go" she whispered as she fell to her knees, starting to cry. She had never told them how scared she was, how much she dreaded the day she had to leave this secure home. Her mother breathed out "but why not child, a journey can bring you so much, I don't understand why you don't want to go" she said in a sad tone, sitting down beside her, tears building up in her eyes as well. Kassie lifted her gaze and looked at her mother "Promise you won't tell, but mother I'm really…scared" she whispered hugging her knees "I don't want to go because I'm afraid mom". Her mother picked her up, starting to hum a familiar lullaby. Kassie was not a weak girl; her admitting that she was afraid was a big thing. But now where she knew why she didn't want to go, she might start coming up with a plan.


End file.
